finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Kapitel 10
So willkommen auf CD 2 und in friedlicheren Gebieten. Zu Beginn sehen wir nochmal die beiden Wachen, die Steiner kontrolliert haben. Sehr lustiges Gespräch. hihi Ihr werdet mit Lili und ihm bald den Bahnhof am Gipfel erreichen. Natürlich kriegt die Flachpfeife nicht mit, dass Lili sich mal ein Schläfchen gönnt... tse tse sowas von unsensibel die Blechbüchse. -.- ---- 'Der Weg ist das Ziel' Ihr steigt aus der Berkmea aus und merkt, dass ihr endlich alexandrischen Boden erreicht habt. Wohooooo. Jedoch müsst ihr die andere Berkmea benutzen, um ins Tal hinab zu gelangen. Also heißt es nochmal warten. Geht in die Wartehalle und sprecht dort mit dem Händler. Kauft folgende Sachen ein: Druidenstab, Mithrilrute, Kristallarmreif und einen Mithrilfäustling. Rüstet die Gegenstände aus, sodass eure Charaktere Abilities erlernen, die sie noch nicht kennen. Neben Steiner befindet sich die Mogry-Dame Nazuna. Gebt ihr den Brief von Grimo, nehmt den Brief für Mochos mit und speichert eine Runde. Ach ja, links neben der Rezeption steht noch eine Schatzkiste mit einer Phönixfeder. Sprecht nun den Rezeptionisten an und ihr erfahrt, dass die Bahn nach Lindblum wieder abfährt. Plötzlich hört ihr bekannte Stimmen. Juchei es gibt sie doch noch! :D geht sofort nach draußen, um nachzusehen. Auf dem gegenüberliegenden Eingang zur Wartehalle seht ihr Marcus und Cinna, die scheinbar ihre Mitfahrgelegenheit verpasst haben. Begebt euch ebenfalls zurück in die Halle und schon kriegt ihr mit, wie Blechbüchsen erneut sprechen lernen. Kann dieser Mann nie seine Klappe halten? -.- Sprecht doch mal mit Marcus. Naja lange wird das Gespräch nicht dauern, da der nette Herr von Klapperhausen ja immer was an euch rumzumosern hat. Geht zu ihm hin und geigt ihm die Meinung. Endlich gibt die Konserve Ruhe! Herr Gott nochmal! In eben diesem Moment fährt die Bahn nach Alexandria ein. Hat der Alte nochmal Glück gehabt, dass uns das jetzt ablenkt. Marcus steigt bei euch ein und Cinna begibt sich nach Lindblum ins Hauptquartier. Ihr steigt in die Berkmea ein und unterhaltet euch mit Marcus. Auf die Frage, was Marcus in Alexandria wolle, erklärt er euch, dass er seinen Freund Blank retten möchte. Dazu muss er allerdings einen Gegenstand aus Treno besorgen, der nur Blanks Versteinerung aufhebt. So Gegenfragestunde... wo ist eigentlich Zidane? Ööööööhm... Anderes Thema... sprecht Marcus erneut an, um eure Hilfe anzubieten. Schließlich ist Blank nur wegen euch versteinert worden. Auf einmal hält die Bahn an und der Schaffner sieht sich draußen mal um... kurze Zeit später kommt er verängstigt wieder herein. Ihr lauft nach draußen uNd BeGEgNeT eInEm aLtEn bEkAnNtEn! ---- left|150pxBoss 012: Schwarzer Tenor 3 HP: 1.292 MP: 344 Schwäche: Keine Klauen: Zipfelmütze, Feuerstock, Donnerstock Strategie: Marcus unterstützt euch in diesem Kampf. Nutzt dies indem ihr dem Boss alles klaut, was nicht niet- und nagelfest ist. Lili sollte Protes auf ihn wirken, damit er nicht nach zwei Schlägen aus den Latschen kippt. Auch Shell ist hilfreich, um die Wirkungskraft von gegnerischen Zaubern zu dämmen. Bei Bedarf kann Steiner mittels Potions heilen, falls Lili noch mit ihren Schutzzaubern beschäftigt ist. Nachdem Marcus alles geklaut hat, sollten er und Steiner angreifen. Der Gegner ist schnell bezwungen und auch keine besondere Schwierigkeit. ---- Marcus: "...Du hast's also schon gemerkt, und so? Dass Alexandria in Burmecia eingefallen is', und so?" Lili: "Ja, sicher. Ich bin schließlich nicht Steiner." Wieder im Zug angelangt, unterhalten sich Marcus und Lili erneut. Sie möchte ihm trotz allem helfen die Silbernadel zu finden, um Blank zu retten. Also heißt unser nächstes Ziel Treno. Wohoo wir kommen! Zunächst aber, kommen wir am alexandrischen Südentor an. Der rechte Pfad führt nach Treno und der linke nach Dali. Nutzt den linken... ja ganz recht. Ihr sollt ins Dorf Dali zurück. Dort kommt ihr endlich an die Schatztruhe auf dem Feld an, die vorher von dieser alten Frau blockiert wurde. Nehmt das Elixier ruhig mit. Mehr gibt es hier noch nicht zu holen also dreht um und nehmt nun den anderen Weg, um Richtung Treno zu gelangen. Auf dem Weg dort hin, müsst ihr eine kaputte Brücke überqueren. Dahinter führt ein kurzer Weg hinunter zu einer Schatzkiste mit den 1610 Gil. Folgt dem Weg weiter und ihr landet auf der anderen Seite des Plateaus. Sobald es dunkel wird, kann es jederzeit vorkommen, dass euch Sinospenst begegnet: ---- SIDEQUEST: Die freundlichen Monster - Sinospenst ' right|80px Nachdem wir Mu besucht haben, können wir seinen Freund Sinospenst auf dem Bentini-Plateau vor Treno antreffen. Dieser fordert ebenfalls einen Jadestein von uns. Somit hätten wir das zweite freundliche Wesen beglückt und es bleiben noch sieben. Als Belohnung erhaltet ihr noch 10 AP und einen Hinweis auf das nächste Wesen. ''"Sagt 'Hallöööchen' zum Barbuttkäfer!" - Sinospenst ---- '''Quans Höhle Bevor wir Treno nun endlich betreteten, laufen wir noch ein Stückchen weiter das Plateau entlang, halten uns rechts und gelangen schließlich zu einer Höhle. Betretet die Höhle und lauft den Weg bis zum Ende lang und schnappt euch den Äther aus der Truhe rechts. Haltet euch dann links und ihr könnt hinter dem Felsen entlang laufen, um so an das Seil zu gelangen, dass ihr nach unten klettern könnt. Das heiße Wasser, was ihr dort seht, heilt eure HP und MP vollständig, wenn ihr es trinkt, holt den zweiten Äther aus der Schatzkiste und an den Steinen, die im Vordergrund liegen finden wir die Stellatia Scorpius. Nehmt sie mit und verschwindet von hier. 'Treno, die Stadt die niemals schläft' 180px|leftBetretet nun diese Stadt und ihr werdet eine weitere wunderschöne Melodie des Spiels hören. So wie Treno äußerlich wirkt, so ist sie innerlich aufgebaut... wie ein Kreisverkehr. Es gibt im Prinzip immer nur eine Hauptstraße, die einmal um die gesamte Stadt führt. Es gibt also keine Möglichkeit sich hier ernsthaft zu verlaufen. Haltet euch auf dem Platz, wo sich die Wege der Charaktere vorerst trennen, links und lasst Steiner, den ihr nun spielt, den Brunnen begutachten. Dort liegen Münzen im Brunnen. Werft 13 Mal jeweils 10 Gil in den Brunnen und ihr erhaltet eine weitere Stellatia - Gemini. ---- 250px|thumb|Vorsicht! ò.óWieder einmal gibt es neue ATEs zu bestaunen, von denen wir uns Spezialiät angucken. In diesem sehen wir Lili, die die Straßen von Treno erkundet. Dabei begegnen ihr ein Dieb, der von einer Wache verfolgt wird und JETZT MÜSST IHR SCHNELL SEIN! Erinnert ihr euch noch an Seitenstraßen-Jack aus Alexandria? Hier heißt er vierarmiger Günther und er versucht euch zu beklauen. Drückt im richten Moment, wenn über Lili das Ausrufezeichen erscheint, die Datei:X-Knopf.png-Taste, sodass euch anstelle von 1000 Gil nur 500 Gil gestohlen werden. Haltet euch mit Steiner nun links und ihr gelangt an die Stelle, an der Fräulein Lili bestohlen wurde. Als Ritter vom Hofe, seid ihr natürlich bemüht den Typen zu finden, der das getan hat. Aber zunächst geht doch mal weiter links in die Richtung, aus der der Gil-Dieb gekommen ist. Dort kommt ihr zu einem Turm, der noch verschlossen ist. Das macht gar nichts, denn an die Schatztruhe mit dem Mithrildolch kommt ihr trotzdem. Schaut euch nun das nächste ATE an, welches Verfolgung heißt. In diesem sehen wir wie der vierarmige Gün... ... ach scheiße ihr erfahrt es ja eh irgendwann! Ihr seht, wie Gilgamesh (jetzt isses raus) sich vor Lili versteckt und mit ihrem schönen Geld abhaut. Na warte, Freundchen. Dich krieg ich! *Klinge schärf* ---- Macht nun kehrt und benutzt den Fluchtweg, den auch Gilgamesh verwendet hat und ihr gelangt an die Kreuzung, an der Lili ihn verloren hat. Folgt nun dem Weg nach Norden und betretet das Gebäude auf der linken Seite. Ihr könnt euch zuvor übrigens noch das ATE Ambitionen ansehen, welches sehr lustig ist, auch wenn es nicht wirklich etwas mit der Handlung zu tun hat. Sobald ihr in dem Gebäude seid, trefft ihr auf einen alten Bekannten. (schon wieder ô.ö) Sprecht Gilgamesh an und er wird euch erzählen, dass er kein schönes Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren und orangen Klamotten beklaut hat... Reden ist Silber und Schweigen Gold und weil das so ist, rückt Gilgi mal ein Accessoire raus, was besonders vorteilhaft für Steiner ist. Mit dem Kraftgürtel steigt den Stärke-Wert und verfügt über die Abilitys Stärkebonus und Konter. Na, wenn das nichts ist. Lauft nun weiter in das Gebäude hinein und ihr erreicht die örtliche Schmiede, bei der ihr die Möglichkeit eine Katyusha zu schmieden, nutzen solltet. Habt ihr dies getan, so verlasst das Gebäude wieder und nehmt den Weg in südlicher Richtung, um in den nächsten Bereich zu gelangen. Ihr lauft dann am Kartenstadion vorbei, wo Freunde von Tetra Master sich gerne einer Partie widmen können. Alle anderen laufen weiter rechts und gelangen so in den folgenden Bereich Vor Knightvilla. Hier solltet ihr nun einmal die Treppe rechts benutzen und durch den Turm laufen. Ihr schreckt den örtlichen Mogry auf und könnt von nun an bei ihm speichern. Er hat außerdem noch einen Brief von Stilzkin erhalten, der berichtet, dass er zur Wüste Wubu aufbricht. Betretet die Tür rechts bei dem Mogry und ihr könnt bei der Frau Waffen kaufen. Legt euch ein Mithrilschwert zu, falls ihr es nicht bei Beatrix stehlen konntet und kauft alles, was ihr bisher noch nicht habt. Ihr seht unter den Gitterstäben in dem Raum ein Monster. Den Gryphon könnt ihr zwar herausfordern, jedoch bedarf es dazu noch einiger Vorbereitung, um wirklich zu überleben. Verlasst das Gebäude also und lauft nun noch einmal rechts die Treppe hinauf. Der Betrunkene interessiert uns mal ausnahmsweise nicht und ihr lasst ihn (wie im echten Leben *hust*) liegen. Habt ihr euch eben das ATE Ambitionen angesehen, so werdet ihr den Bereich der Stadt bereits kennen. Auf der linken Seite befindet sich die Pension, in der ihr übernachten könnt. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite führt eine Holzleiter in den unteren Teil der Straße hinab. Dort könnt ihr Medizin kaufen und je eine Truhe mit einem Gil, sowie einer Yetifresse-Karte plündern. Hinter dem Zelt vom Händler findet ihr außerdem noch die Stellatio Taurus. Somit haben wir auch in Treno die Münzen gefunden und nun geben wir ein paar davon ab. Wenn ihr nun die Treppe wieder hinauf klettert und euch südlich haltet, dann gelangt ihr zum Eingangsbereich der Stadt. Unser Ziel ist der Bereich mit der Schmiede. Wie ihr ihn erreicht, ist herzlich egal. Lauft nun noch weiter nördlich an der Schmiede vorbei und der Bildschirm wechselt zu einer Villa. Haltet euch zunächst noch links und sucht am Ufer nach einem Äther. Nun betretet die Villa und lernt Baroness Stella kennen. Sie möchte eure Münzen gern im Austausch gegen eine Belohnung haben. Da stimmen wir einfach mal zu und übergeben ihr alle Münzen, die wir bisher haben. Dafür erhaltet ihr insgesamt 8000 Gil, eine Phönixdaune und ein Dussack. Letzteres ist der entscheidende Punkt im Kampf gegen den Gryphon und sowieso eines der besten Schwerter von Steiner. Es fügt Gegnern Schaden zu und absorbiert diesen. Also heilt ihr euch, während euer Gegner so langsam drauf geht. Klasse Sache, würd ich mal sagen. Rüstet nun die besten Gegenstände bei Steiner aus und tretet mit ihm gegen das Monster an, indem ihr mit der alten Dame sprecht und sie nach dem Monster fragt. Tragt ruhig den Kraftgürtel von Gilgamesh und aktiviert die Ability Konter. Haut nun den Gryphon zu Brei und ihr erhaltet eine Tombery-Karte. Ihr könnt euch nun noch das ATE Reunion mit Marcus und Bark ansehen und anschließend nochmal beim Mogry speichern. Lauft nun nördlich zum Auktionshaus und ihr seht automatisch das verbleibende ATE Existenz. Vor dem Auktionshaus könnt ihr links noch 2225 Gil mitnehmen und es danach direkt betreten, um mit Fräulein Lili einen Plausch zu halten. left|230pxLili schließt sich euch an und ihr könnt euch nun auf den Weg zur Pension im Armenviertel von Treno machen, wo Marcus bereits auf euch wartet. Ihr macht euch zusammen auf den Weg, was dem laufenden Kettenhemd ja mal gar nicht passt. Hey... schließlich hat Blank auch ihn gerettet.. ich wär da mal ein bisschen dankbar. Naja Lili hat ihren eigenen Kopf und läuft Marcus nach. Im Folgenden solltet ihr euch nicht von Steiner erwischen lassen und ein klein wenig schneller sein, als er. Ist nicht soo schwierig, aber wer halt einer der ganz langsamen Sorte ist, dem sei dies gesagt. Beim Anleger angekommen, wartet bereits Bark auf euch. Sprecht ihn an und ihr besteigt das Boot. ---- left|130px left|130px "Flieg, mein Täubchen, flieg! Und auch ich werde dich dort erwarten, um dich liebevoll in Empfang zu nehmen.!" - Kuja Derweil wechselt die Szene zurück ins Auktionshaus, wo Kuja sich mit dem Auktinär unterhält. Scheinbar war sein Ausflug nach Burmecia für ihn nicht so angenehm und er würde doch lieber Erholungsurlaub in Treno machen. But you can't always get, what you want. Also wird er sich wieder an die Arbeit machen. Aber scheinbar freut er sich schon darauf ein kleines Täubchen einzufangen, welches im in die Arme flattert... Ja ich geb's zu... Kuja ist ne Drama-Queen. Drama, baby! *sounds like Bruce* Aber ich mag ihn als Antagonisten und da stört mich seine Schwäche für Theatralik nicht im geringsten. All jenen Spielern, die dieses Spiel zum ersten Mal spielen und demnach noch nie das Ende gesehen haben, sei gesagt, dass ich Kuja zu diesem Zeitpunkt damals auch noch nicht soo mochte. Aber durch den "Mantel-wusch-Effekt" und die "Ich-werf-meine-Haare-so-cool-nach-hinten-Bewegung" hab ich ihn in mein Herz geschlossen. Oder es liegt einfach daran, dass die bösen Typen was anziehendes haben. Wenn man ihn sich so ansieht versprüht er auch einen Hauch androgynes Aussehen und das allein ist doch schon raaaaawr! *o* *wieder umschalt aus Katziis Träumen in Realität* o.o Übrigens das untere Bild stammt aus Dissidia 012 und heißt Treno Nobleman. Es wurde für Kuja entworfen, da er kurzzeitig in Treno residiert hat. Ich find es klasse. Einige Leute denken, dass Kuja damit noch mehr aussieht, wie eine Transe, aber das dementiere ich einfach mal. Warum soll man immer farbloses oder eintöniges tragen. Ich finds klasse und steh dazu. Hab es mir gern geladen. :3 Wobei ich auch gern das obere Outfit verwende. *o* Aber das nur mal so am Rande. xD ---- right|250px Auf dem Boot angekommen machen sich Steiner und Lili so ihre Gedanken zu Zidane. Beide kommen zu dem Schluss, dass Zidane eine unmögliche Person ist und sie sind scheinbar froh ihrer eigenen Wege gegangen zu sein. Naja da würd ich mich aber nicht zu früh freuen. In der Schmiede angekommen, trefft ihr auf Professor Toto, der erstmal einen netten Plausch mit euch hält. Er war früher der Hauslehrer der Prinzessin und ist eine echte Konifere Koryphäe *husthust* im wissenschaftlichen Sektor. Nach einiger Zeit verspricht er, dass er euch die Silbernadel geben wird und ihr verschwindet wieder. Ihr sollt euch im Turm mit dem Professor treffen. Könnt ihr euch noch an den Turm erinnern, bei dem ihr den Mithrildolch gefunden habt? Genau in den Turm wollen wir. Zunächst berichtet aber Marcus dem Chef davon, welcher es scheinbar nicht so mit Namen anderer Leute hat. Ihr sagt ihm also, dass ihr euch die Silbernadel krallt und dann sofort nach Alexandria reist, um Blank aus diesem verfluchten Wald zu befreien. Also gehen wir mal zum Turm und treffen ganz oben auf Professor Toto, der euch eeeeeendlich die Silbernadel gibt. Bevor ihr weiter reist, schwelgen Lili und er noch in alten Zeiten, als sie noch gaaaanz little und total frech war. ;D schwer vorstellbar, aber ist wirklich so. Sprecht den Professor an und er wird euch den Gaia-Globus zeigen. Bald darauf wechselt die Szene etwas in die Vergangenheit. center :::::Klein-Garnet: "Uff... Ich finde ja schwere Bücher ziemlich doof..." :::::Professor Toto: "Prinzessin, Ihr solltet Euch aber eine Sprechweise angewöhnen, die Eurem edlen Blut entspricht... Schwierige Bücher missfallen Euch also, meint Ihr?" :::::Klein-Garnet: "Gut, gut... Aber obwohl mir schwere Bücher 'missfallen', so war es letztes Mal sehr spannend, als ihr mir aus dem einen vorgelesen habt! Wie hieß es doch gleich nochmal? Ääh..." :::::Professor Toto: "'Deine Taube möcht' ich sein"... Eines der Werke von Meister Eyvon."'' '' :::::Klein-Garnet: "Sehr wohl, mich DÜNGT es ebenso... Na, was sagt ihr? War das meinem edlen Blut angemessen?" :::::Professor Toto: "...Hohohoh, mich DÜNKT, Ihr solltet nicht vergessen, Eure geliebten Lilien zu düngen, teuerste Prinzessin." 'Iiiiiiiih, eine Spinne! Dx' left|250px Nach dieser Szene gilt es zu überlegen, wie ihr zurück nach Alexandria gelangen könnt. Ist ja schließlich nicht gleich um die Ecke, oder? ô.ö ... ööööhm wobei... eigentlich schon... gesetz dem Fall man nimmt die Gargantula. :D Und gaaaanz zufällig ist eine Haltestelle direkt unter Professor Totos Turm. Cool, oder? Ihr könnt übrigens nochmal nach Treno, wenn ihr das wollt, aber eigentlich hält uns hier nichts interessantes mehr. Daher steige ich herab in den Tunnel und versuch mir eine Mitfahrgelegenheit zu beschaffen. Zunächst speichern wir jedoch mal bei Mochos und übergeben den Brief von Nazuna. Legt an dieser Stelle bitte den Korallenring ab, falls ihr das Accessoire ausgerüstet habt. Wir brauchen es in Kapitel 11, wenn wir wieder mit Zidane unterwegs sind. *an die Merkliste erinner* Übrigens: In diesem Bereich kann es vorkommen, dass ihr auf sogenannte Egelkriecher und Mephistolibellen trefft. Schade, dass wir Quina nicht bei uns haben, denn der könnte letztere verspeisen und so die Ability Quinapfeil erlernen. Aber falls ihr wirklich drauf besteht gerade dieses Monster zu verspeisen, so könnt ihr das auch im nächsten Kapitel tun. ;D Mephistolibelle.PNG|Mephistolibelle Egelkriecher FFIX.png|Egelkriecher Haltet euch links und legt im nächsten Raum den Schalter um. Bei der Gelegenheit könnt ihr auch gleich noch die dortigen Schätze absahnen: In der vorderen Truhe findet ihr einen Plattenpanzer, den ihr unbedingt mitnehmen solltet, sowie eine Phönixfeder in der hinteren Truhe. Macht kehrt und nutzt nun den rechtenen Weg und geht dann noch ein Stück nach Norden in den nächsten Bereich. Ihr gelangt zu dem Weichenschalter, den wir nutzen müssen, um die Gargantula in unsere Richtung zu bewegen. Jetzt müssen wir die Bahn aber noch anhalten, damit wir einsteigen können. Lauft an Professor Toto vorbei weiter nach links. Dort befindet sich ein weiterer Schalter, der die Gargantula mit Nahrung versorgt. Während sie frisst, steigt ihr ein, verabschiedet euch vom Professor und macht euch bereit für den nächsten Bosskampf, denn die Fahrt wird nicht so entspannt, wie gedacht. Lili: "Sieht so aus, als würde die Gargantula bocken..." ---- 150px|left Boss 013: Basilisk HP: 2.296 MP: 3.649 Schwäche: Kälte Klauen: Mithrilgabel, Ossalarmreif Strategie: So schwer wird diese Geschichte zwar nicht, aber der Boss kann nervig werden, denn er nutzt gern Spinnennetz, um euch mit dem Zustand Gemach zu belegen, den ihr noch nicht kurieren könnt. Nutzt erneut Marcus, um die Ausrüstung zu stehlen, heilt mit Lili so gut es geht und lasst Steiner angreifen. Sollte der Gegner euch mit Teufelkuß vergiften so nutzt ein Antidot, ein Allheilmittel oder den Zauber Antidot, um dies zu kurieren. Viel mehr kann man eigentlich dazu nicht sagen oder als Tipp geben. Ihr kriegt das schon hin, er ist wirklich kein harter Brocken, und so. Nachdem alle seine HP auf Null reduziert wurden, ergreift der Gegner selbstständig die Flucht. ---- Geschafft. Nach dem kleinen Gemetzel setzen wir unsere Fahrt normal fort und kommen in einem Teil von Alexandria an, den wir noch nicht kennen. Scheinbar wurden die Gemäuer, in denen wir uns befinden, als eine Art Notausgang oder letzter Fluchtweg genutzt. Naja trifft sich gut, denn so sind wir doch recht komfortabel zurück gekommen. Doch halt, was passiert jetzt? Wir werden eingesperrt! ò.ó WER WAGT ES??? Zon und Son natürlich... war das nicht irgendwie klar, dass es die Clowns sind? Wir werden abgeführt, Steiner und Marcus landen in einem Käfig und Lili bekommt ne Runde Hausarrest... man man man. Somit wäre dann Kapitel 10 abgeschlossen. In Kapitel 11 geht es weiter mit Zidane, Vivi, Freia und Quina. Freut euch drauf, denn ihr werdet schon wieder einer alten Bekannten begegnen, die euch kräftig den Ar*** versohlen wird! FTW! *o* ---- Merkliste: * Cinna hat an einem Grenzübergang Kaffee gekocht. (Sidequest: Die drei Kaffeesorten) * Der Korallenring absorbiert Blitz-elementare Angriffe, wenn er einem Charakter angelegt wurde. Das ist im Kampf gegen Beatrix sehr von Vorteil, da sie häufig Donnerklinge einsetzt. Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Weiterblättern